


The Painting

by 12thdoctorwhomst, fishcustardfairytales



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12thdoctorwhomst/pseuds/12thdoctorwhomst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcustardfairytales/pseuds/fishcustardfairytales
Summary: Amy's birthday is in a few days and Rory wants to get her something extra special.





	The Painting

“Well then. Off home, for you lot, I’m guessing?” The Doctor fiddled with the controls of the TARDIS and turning to his companions. 

“Given the fact that we were almost killed by a bunch of creepy aliens that look like children, that seems like a good idea at the moment,” Amy said as she leaned on the console. 

“Really?” Rory protest. “You had no problem with the flesh-eating shadows?”

“Children are scary,” Amy simply put.

“Amy, Amy, Amy, now I told you they’re called Monogranificstradiums. Not creepy alien children. We can’t judge them!” He said the last part in a whisper and smiled. 

The TARDIS landed with a thump and stopped whirring. The Doctor swung open the doors to the TARDIS and grinned. “Well then, here you are! Home sweet home!” 

Amy hopped her way down the steps. “Really Doctor, we should mess with scary children another time.” She smiled at him as she left through the doors. 

“Like I said Pond, they are not scary children! Or, well… maybe they are,” He looked up to see Rory standing by the console, looking a bit awkward and lost. He seemed to be staring off into nothing. 

“Rory…?” The Doctor jumped up the steps and waved his hand in front of Rory’s face. “Oh no. Did they? Don’t tell me they got into that head of yours now!” He scanned his body with his screwdriver and looked into Rory’s eyes. 

Rory jumped up a bit at the sight of The Doctor in front of him. “Um, what?” He stepped back a bit. 

The Doctor analyzed the scan he had just done with his sonic screwdriver. “You seem a bit off. Are you alright?” 

Rory stumbled on his words at first thought. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just, I’m thinking that’s all. Thinking.” 

“Well, whatever is going through that Rory brain of yours it must be important. Amy always talks about important stuff like Trinny and Susannah and import things like that. Maybe you could vent to her? Or me of course. Love a good vent.” The Doctor clapped his hands together and smiled. “Just not climbing through them…”

“Well… it's sorta secret. I guess?” Rory swung his arms in nervousness. “I just can't have you telling Amy anything about it, ok?” 

The Doctor gave him a confused expression. “Well, why not? Amy deserves to know whatever it is, right?”

“No! I mean yes! I don't know.” Rory scratched his head and turned away from The Doctor. “It’s just that, her birthday is coming up. Technically.”

“Ah, birthdays. You, humans, are so obsessed with them! The more you have, the more you orbit ‘round your sun.”

“Right. About the birthday though, I was wondering something. Could we maybe go out and get a commision done? Without Amy knowing of course.”

“A commision? You mean like art?” The Doctor asked. 

“Yeah. Something like a painting perhaps? From someone quite famous obviously.”

“Well, there are thousands of famous painters, Rory. Anyone in particular?” 

Rory thought for a moment before looking at the console. “I have a certain person that comes to mind actually.”

“Oh really? Now, who would that be?”

***

“Here we are then!” The Doctor announced. “1890, France. I remember when me and Pond came here a while back. We should probably go and find ol’ Vince. See what he’s up to these days. Besides getting his ear nicked off, but that’s beside the point. He’s a lovely man and a good friend of mine. He may have some trouble but I don't think he will mind if we pay him a visit.”

Rory stepped out of the TARDIS and admired his surroundings. “Doctor are you sure we’re in the right place?”

“Sure? Of course, I’m sure. I can’t remember a time when I was never sure.” Rory gave him a look. 

“Really, Doctor?” 

The Doctor gave him a grin. “Really. Now then. Let's go and see my 2nd favorite ginger!”

The Doctor and Rory approached a house surrounded by sunflowers. The Doctor smiled as he swung around and admired them. The Doctor gave a light knock on the door. “Hello? Anybody home?” A loud shuffling sound was heard from within the house and the door cracked open slightly with a loud creak. The Doctor turned to peek inside. “Hello? Vincent?”

“Ha ha! Doctor, my friend! You have returned to me once more!” Vincent swung open the door and wrapped his arms around The Doctor. Rory stepped back as the two men crashed to the ground. Vincent cried into The Doctors chest. “I’m so happy that you came to visit, my friend. So very happy.” 

The Doctor grabbed Vincent's shoulders and smiled. “Long time no see, Vincent! How have you been holding up? Well, I hope?” 

Vincent's smile turned down but came up again at the sight of Rory. “Now who’s this then? Another one of your traveling friends? Whatever happened to the ginger one? Amy? Is she alright?” He turned to The Doctor with a panicked looked.

The Doctor grabbed his arms. “Amy is safe and sound back at home. That's actually why we are here.” He gave Vincent's arms a double tap and walked into his house.

Rory walked in after him. “So this is the guy? That’s Vincent Van Gogh?” The Doctor spun on his foot to look at Rory. 

“Well, of course, that's him, Rory! The man himself. Vincent, care to meet Rory?” 

Vincent turned and rushed over to Rory, picking up his hand and shaking it quickly. “Yes, yes Rory hello. If you're a friend of The Doctors then you are a friend of mine.” He grinned at him.

Rory awkwardly shook his hand back and patted it. “Yeah, you too…”

Vincent sensed his awkwardness and broke the handshake. “So what brings you here my friends? Come to chat?”

The Doctor stepped forward. “Actually, we were thinking of asking for something very important of you Vincent. Something so important that you simply cannot back down from it. I am going to ask you the most important question in the world. Are you ready?” 

Vincent backed up so much that he almost fell over his chair. “Um, yes, yes what is it then?”

The Doctor leaned close to him. “Do you do commissions?”

Vincent had to shake his head as if a fly was buzzing around it. “Commissions? You're asking me for a commission?” 

Rory stepped up to him. “We were hoping you could do one for Amy’s birthday.”

Vincent perked up at the sound of Amy’s name. “It will be her birthday? A gift, just for Amy? I would love to do your commission, Rory. How big do you want it? Or small? No, no, can't be small. This is Amy we’re talking about!” He paced around nervously in the small room. 

“Vincent,” The Doctor started, “I wouldn’t get so worked up over something like this. Your art is excellent. You’ll do just fine. Remember what I showed you?” 

“Ah, yes, how could I forget? I even painted something of it.” Vincent walked over to his countertops and picked up a small canvas with what looked to be an escalator on it. The lines were shaky and it looked strange.

“Oh, Vincent you never fail to make me smile,” The Doctor laughed.

Vincent looked up at Rory. “Now then, back to business. What exactly do you want it to be? Anything in particular?” 

“Maybe just a picture of me and her. On the TARDIS. Cuddling in space?” He said nervously. 

Vincent looked confused. “Why would you need to be cuddling? It is her birthday, is it not? And space?” 

“Well, yeah, it is, but I’m kinda of her husband? So I thought maybe it would be cute? I don't know. Would it be cute?” He turned to The Doctor who placed an arm on his shoulder. 

“Rory, Rory, don't get yourself so worked up. No matter what it is I’m sure Amy will love it.” 

“Her husband?” Vincent said in a confused tone. “I-I didn’t know she was married..”

The Doctor ran over and put his arm around Van Gogh. “Well, she wasn't when we first came to visit. Never mind that then. How about that painting then? Will you do it?”

Vincent frown broke into a smile. “I would love too.”

***

The Doctor and Rory stood to the side as Vincent began to paint over a canvas. Blue swirls mixed with other colors creating a beautiful background. The Doctor smiled as Vincent moved the brush, coated with blue, over a drawing of the TARDIS. Atop it, Rory and Amelia sat side by side, watching stars shoot past them.

“Vincent, it's just lovely. I’ve always admired your work.” The Doctor said quietly to Vincent. 

“I am literally getting a painting done by Vincent Van Gogh, for my wife, for her birthday, in the future, while I’m in the past. This is crazy.” Rory laughed as he examined the painting from behind Vincent. 

“Well, I’m glad that you like it. I hope that Amy will like it as well. She admired my work just as you did.” He got up from his seat and patted Rory on the back. 

“Thanks...uh, man.” he patted Vincent on the shoulder. “I just hope it won't get messed up once we get back in the TARDIS.”

He turned to leave but turned back around on his heel. “Oh! Sorry. Almost forgot.” He dug in his pocket for his wallet. “Uh...how much?

“Uh, Rory. Money is a bit different here than where we’re from. By at least 120 years.” The Doctor whispered to him.  
“Oh... um. Well then, uh… what do you want?” Rory said in an awkward tone, as he placed down his wallet.

Vincent gave him a confused look. The Doctor spoke up. “What he means is what do you want in return for your painting Vincent?”

Vincent gave out a laugh. “Your visiting and friendship are all I need in return, Doctor, Rory. I promise you. Oh, and before you do leave,” He hurried off to his counter and scribbled something on a crumpled piece of paper. “Do give this to Amy will you?”

Rory took it and folded it, placing it in his pocket. “We’ll make sure too. Thank you again, Vincent.” The Doctor said as Rory lifted the painted. Vincent held the door open for him as he walked out. “Thank you!” Rory shouted back, careful to watch his steps on the pavement. 

The Doctor and Vincent gave one last hug before The Doctor hurried off to catch up with Rory. Vincent smiled as his friends hurried off. 

***

“You sure are holding onto the painting quite tight, Rory. Maybe you’ll break it instead of this old girl.” The Doctor said as the TARDIS took off.

“Well, it is a painting done by Vincent Van Gogh himself. I watched him paint it with my very eyes. Of course, I’m going to hold it tight.” Rory said as he sat down in one of the nearby chairs. 

“A lovely commission isn't it? I’m sure Pond will love the surprise.” The Doctor reassured Rory. “Did Vincent ever give the painting a name?”

***

A few days had passed and Amy was waiting on her gift as she sat at the table. “Well, this really has been a surprise birthday, Rory. It’s still a few months from now.”

“I know,” Rory said from around the corner, “but we’ve been traveling with The Doctor for so long that it’s technically your birthday now.”

“Well, I’m not complaining,” Amy stated. “But what is it that you’ve gotten for me?”

“Well, the Doctor and I actually got this one specially made by an, uh, friend of mine.” Rory came out from behind the kitchen door to reveal the painting. 

Amy stared at it for a few moments before giving him a peck on the cheek. “What was the name of this friend of yours?” 

“Vincent Van Gogh actually…”

Amy gave him a small laugh. “Whats it called?”

Rory turned to painting around to reveal the name: “Watching the World Go By”

“Also, he gave me this,” Rory handed her a small folded paper from his pocket. 

Amy took it and unfolded it. It read:

“Dear Amy, I hope that you are well. I hope you enjoy this gift I made for you. You were my first commision! Live long and happy will you? I do hope you will. Please do come visit again if you can. Anytime you like. Maybe we could paint together? - Vincent”


End file.
